


They're Prescription

by stuckyfucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Butt Plugs, Dialogue Is Definitely Not A Strength Of Mine, Ficlet, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Device, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: I saw a picture online of an old medical device from the early 1900's called "Dr. Young's Rectal Dilators". Some of the things they supposedly treated include asthma, nervousness, and anemia, which are things Steve was canonically afflicted with pre-serum.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	They're Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing still and this is cheesy and dumb lol.  
> I especially suck at writing dialogue and for that I am sorry.

This idea hit me when I saw [This Image](https://ibb.co/f8R2cqY) on Facebook (on a private group, so I can't share that direct link.) I did a quick Google search and you can read on them [Here](https://www.pride.com/comedy/2016/10/31/once-upon-time-people-thought-butt-plugs-cured-insanity) and [Here ](https://www.pinknews.co.uk/2016/10/24/butt-plugs-used-to-be-sold-as-a-miracle-cure-for-headaches-and-acne/) and you can find more info by looking them up yourself. These were used in the late 1800's/early 1900's up until 1940. A few of the things they allegedly "treated" were conditions which Steve suffered with pre-serum. All I can think about now is him having to use these (and Bucky helping him, of course.) 

TL;DR: Pic of old medical device made me think dirty thoughts. Dirty thoughts become short story.

* * *

**1937**

Steve knew it was a medical device. It was prescribed by a doctor. It was supposed to cure his asthma, the doc had said. It wasn't supposed to be fun. The doc said it wouldn't be fun. Said most of his patients had complained or downright refused. It wasn't supposed to feel good. So why did it?

He gasped at the burn of his hole stretching around the dilator. 

"Sounds like your asthma's better already. Haven't heard you take a breath that deep in years." Bucky joked.

"Can it, you jerk. How'd you like it if _I_ was shoving something up _your_ ass? Maybe my foot, if you keep talking." Steve snapped back, blushing. 

"Would you rather find someone else to help you put them in?" Bucky questioned.

They both knew it was an empty threat, but Steve shut up anyway. 

Steve had been embarrassed when he had first come to Bucky to request his help with the dilators. He knew Bucky wouldn't think anything of it, they're prescription, after all. A medical device for medical problems. Bucky had agreed to help without hesitation, just as Steve knew he would. Bucky cared about Steve. But Steve was still embarrassed. Especially because he also cared about Bucky, but in a different way.

Bucky didn't know Steve loved him more than just a best friend. Bucky wasn't like that, he wasn't _sick._ Bucky could get any gal he wanted. Even if Bucky _was_ like that, why would he be interested in a scrawny little weakling like Steve? 

"Am I using enough piloment?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm fine." Steve said quickly. _'More than fine'_ he thought to himself, but didn't say it out loud. 

Steve was on his hands and knees on the bed, with his pants down just far enough for his ass to be out. His dick was still covered, and he was glad for it, because he didn't know how he would explain it if Bucky saw it was hard.

Bucky pushed the dilator in further and Steve moaned before he could stop himself.

"You sure you're alright, Stevie? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, I'm good, you're doing it right, it just feels weird is all." Steve ground out, face burning. 

"You'll let me know if it starts to hurt, right?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you. I promise it doesn't hurt, Buck. You can keep going."

Bucky slowly pushed it in further and this time Steve was somehow able to keep quiet. He tried to think of literally anything other than what was currently happening. His dick was throbbing steadily and he was fairly sure if he didn't calm himself down quick he was gonna blow his load in his pants, right in front of his best friend/secret love interest. 

He had almost calmed himself down to half mast when the dilator hit his prostate and he saw stars. He moaned louder than before and slapped his hand over his mouth once he realized he had.

"You said you'd tell me if it hurt." Bucky scolded lightly. 

"It doesn't hurt. I'm fine, really, it doesn't hurt at all." Steve said, and he wasn't lying. 

"Well now the instructions say you're supposed to lie down for 10 minutes to an hour before we move up to the next size."

Steve pulled his pants up before easing himself down onto the bed on his front, trapping his erection between his body and the mattress. He knew if he rolled over or got up Bucky would see the tent in his pants and would know just how sinful and disgusting Steve was. There was no way Bucky would still want to be his best friend if he knew how much this was turning Steve on. He'd be disgusted. He'd probably kick Steve out of the apartment, leave him to freeze to death on the street. He wouldn't want Steve anywhere near him after this. He-

But Steve looked back just as Bucky was getting up, and he couldn't believe what he saw. He could have sworn Bucky had his own tent in the front of his pants. His face was pink and he looked away the instant Steve's eyes met his, and he turned quickly to walk to the kitchen. 

"I'm gonna get some water, you need anything?" But he was already walking away without waiting for an answer. 

"Bucky." Steve called out. He decided to just say it. "You liked that?"

Bucky spun around and looked at Steve with wide eyes. "Did I like what?" He asked, apparently deciding to play dumb.

"Don't act like you don't know. You enjoyed that, I know you did. You like playing with my ass, Buck?" Steve somehow grew even harder at the thought, and he really, _really_ hoped he wasn't misreading the situation or he would absolutely die of shame. "Wish it was something else instead of those dilators?"

Bucky's whole face was red now as he stared at Steve in bewilderment. He started back towards Steve on the bed. "Stop it Steve! You can't just joke like that and expect not to get punched, and I don't wanna be the one punching you. You know god damn well I ain't a fa-"

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks when Steve rolled over. He propped himself up on his elbow and reached down with his other arm to palm himself through his pants. He looked Bucky in the eyes. 

"I enjoyed it."

Bucky didn't move. He just stood and stared and Steve was starting to regret saying anything. What was he thinking? Of course Bucky wasn't like him. Of course it had only been his imagination. Now Bucky would hate him. 

Bucky took a deep breath. "I liked it, Stevie. I like you. I love you. In a way a man shouldn't love another man. It's wrong."

Steve couldn't speak for a moment. He must have been hallucinating. There was no way Bucky just said that. He thought about what to say. "But I love you too! It can't be wrong if we both feel it, right?"

"It's illegal, Steve." 

"I don't care!" Steve yelled. "I don't care. I want to be more than friends with you. I've wanted it for so long, I just never thought you'd want that too."

Bucky sighed. "You know we'll both be beaten, maybe killed, if people find out. We could go to jail."

"Nobody has to know!" Steve was trying and probably failing not to let on how badly he wanted this.

Bucky didn't speak for a few minutes. 

"Okay Steve." He said at last. "But nobody can find out. Ever. And I still have to go on dates with girls or people might get suspicious."

"Of course. That makes sense. I won't get jealous, I swear." Steve smiled and felt stupidly happy when Bucky smiled back. 

"Think it's been long enough to go on to the next dilator?" Bucky changed the subject. 

"I'm gonna need more than just the dilator. Maybe you should use something else." Steve replied teasingly. 

"Maybe afterwards." Bucky said as he sat back down on the chair. "I wish they made these things for the other end, too. Maybe then you'd shut up for once, punk."

"Jerk."


End file.
